A sealing assembly may be provided about a portion of a constant velocity joint to seal lubricant within the constant velocity joint and to exclude foreign objects from entering the constant velocity joint. The sealing assembly may include a first convoluted seal that permits angular and axial displacement of the constant velocity joint and a bushing permits rotational movement of the parts.